


Bad Day, Good Day

by StregataDalloStregatto



Series: Demetra's Ballad [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StregataDalloStregatto/pseuds/StregataDalloStregatto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a bad day for the Inquisitor Demetra Trevelyan and Cole, for once, doesn’t help. But maybe a certain Commander can reassure a very clumsy Inquisitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day, Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you like Dragon Age things and generally fantasy stuff (with some random personal post) here is my Tumbrl!  
> http://stregatadallostregatto.tumblr.com/

The Inquisitor opened violently the door and run up the stairs of her quarters like a mad druffalo.  
“Brighty, are you okay?”  
“Varric?!” she stopped listening her nickname and turned around, discovering the dwarf near her desk, looking at her with an amused grin on his face.  
Varric bowed quizzically “Forgive my intrusion, I was hoping you’d be return from your trip in Val Royeauxf for speaking about the Karta. I was just leaving when you smashed that poor door.”  
“Well, I here I am, lucky dwarf.” she grumbeld tossing her bag on her bed and getting near of him. Rubbing her tired face, the Inquisitor tried to smile with little success.  
“May I ask you what happened?” the dwarf asked quietly.  
"The Karta stuff first, Varric."  
"The friends stuff first, Brighty. The Karta can wait for a little. So, would you like to tell me what happened?".  
“Nothing.” she said, after a short silence “Or better, just… me, I suppose. Me and my inability to be a noblewoman!”  
“But you are a noblewoman. And a good one, I would dare to say!”  
“Not good enough for Orelsian’s standard, apparently. You know, in Free Marches our etiquette is… much simpler, particularly in Ostwick. Not to mention my family: for my parents the important things were that me and my siblings were cultured and able to ride during our famous hunting trips, according to our customs.”.  
Varric nodded “I see. Maybe, I should visit the Free Marches, it seems an interesting place. Surely it's less complicated than Orlais.”  
“You really should go, one day. And I’m sure my mother and my elder sister will be very pleased to meet one of their favorite authors. But that’s not the point.” the young woman frowned again “It’s a month and a half until the Halamshiral’s Ball comes and first Josie forced me to stay at Skyhold for improving my good manners, lacking knowledge of dance and Orlesian noble society, despite the rifts opened in half Thedas and the constant presence of the Red Templars. Then, Vivienne and Josie insisted to organize this damned trip for searching a dress for me for the ball. I admit, I thought… I tought it could have been funny, after all. You know, a day just for girls. No dangers and a lot of fine dresses. Just… a nice trip, for Maker’s sake!” her voice trembled and Demetra cleared her throat angrily “But no, of course. It was too much to ask! While we were walking, I heard a group of idiots in the street that was speaking about the Inquisition… and about our victory in Adamant…”.  
Varric said nothing, but shook softly her not marked hand while she continued “They criticized our army, do you understand? After that our soldiers sacrificed themselves for our sake, after that we fought in the Fade, after everything… those nobles…"  
"Don't think too hard about that, Inquisitor. This crazy world is full of idiots and the mostly have an estate in Orlais, it seems."  
Demetra sighed heavily "The Inquisition army deserves more respect. All of you deserve it. And after that... oh, Andraste's sake, it's so embarassing... and stupid...".  
Varric huffed "Oh, come on! It can't be worst than my new chapter of "Sword and Shield", right?".  
The woman laughed faintly and sighing said "Vivienne’s taylor said I’m too… plump and burly for a traditional Orlesian ballgown.”  
“Oh, merciful Andraste, that man is really a piece of...!”  
“Well, not with those words exactly, of course. Josie and Vivienne’d be killing him. I’d be killing him. But that was about the gist of it. And, of course, we couldn’t search a new one, because he’s the best of the best and despite his unkindess he’ll made a wonderful dress, like Vivienne said two milions times, more or less.”.  
Varric offered to her a little sad smile “I’m so sorry you hadn’t a nice day. Maker knows you of all people deserved it.”.  
Demetra tried to smile more warmly. Varric was always so kind with her.  
“At least, I saw your dress uniforms for the ball. Josie made a good work with the choice of the style. All of you’ll be very charming!”.  
He teased her “Particularly our Curly, right?”  
“Cullen doesn’t need special uniform, he’s always incredibly alluring. Much more than alluring, I would dare to say.”.  
Demetra jolted covered her mouth with her hands, realizing what she said aloud. Not for the words, but because their realtionship is still officially very private. “Wait, I meant to say… the Commander… he’s…”  
“Calm down, Brighty, your relationship isn’t exactly a secret. You know, kisses on the ramparts, eating together and similar things don’t help a secret to remain so. And allow me to add that would be stranger if you don’t think he's charming!”.  
The Inquisitor blushed even more, but smiled. A real smile, this time "What can I say? I... I think he's much more than stunning. I mean... he's such a good man with such a magnificent... look. I hardly believe someone like him really exists."  
Varric started giggling, but his laughter went out suddenly and Demetra heard a politely voice from the stairs “Forgive me, Inquisitor, I…”. She turned and found her Commander.  
The young woman thought “Maker, no! How long has he been here? What did he hear?!”.  
“Now he probably think I’m a weepy woman with a head full of filthy thoughts!”.  
Demetra almost shrieked in panic when heard that voice. Cole suddenly appeared in the middle of her room, a concerned look on his pale face.  
“I want to help! She wants throw herself out of a window but she can’t die! The world needs her! ... Maker has mercy, humiliated in this way in front of him… no, no, don't think about him...”  
“Cole! Stop! I... I didn’t think seriously about killing myself!” she interrupted him in a rush, thinking “At least, until now!”.  
“… don’t think about him in that amazing uniform, focus yourself on Josephine’s explanation about the ball’s etiquette, not think how stunning he’ll be in that …”  
“Enough!” Demetra shouted, completely panicked, her dignity dead and buried. Without thinking, she ran across the bedroom and locked herself in the little room near the couch “Please, leave me alone! This has got to be a nightmare!”  
“What I’m doing? Why in front of him I always act like a child? And a stupid one!” Cole continued, but Varric stopped him gently “Kid, it's enough. I think we should leave. This is a mission for our Commander.”  
The young spirit nodded slowly, clearly puzzled “Yes, Commander. She wants you. But she even wants you to leave. I don’t understand.”  
“Uhm, yes, I’ll try to explain you about women lately, Kid. It'll be a very long speech, I fear. Good luck, Curly!”  
“Maker’s breath, Varric, I didn’t imagine that you two were talking…”  
“Ah, don't worry, Commander. Nothing wrong... well, nothing too wrong is happened. See you later.” Varric took his leave with Cole, with a wide grin and a blink.  
Alone in the room, Cullen came to the locked door.  
He knocked gently. No answers.  
“Inqui… Demetra,” Maker, how strange and sweet could use her name “please, open the door.”  
“No! Leave me alone! I’m going to stay here until my shame will kill me!”  
“Demetra, nothing’s happened!”  
“Are you kidding me?!” she roared “After that row and… and what I have said are you really telling me “nothing’s happened” ?”.  
Cullen desperatly tried not to chuckle and absently rubbed his neck “I have find your… declaration reassuring, actually.”.  
A moment of silence. He could swear that she was skeptically frowning “Don’t tell me you need to be reassured about your look!”.  
Her voice was full of incredulity and a bit perplexed. Cullen smiled, supporting his forehead against the locked door “Well, no. I mean… listen, I know that I have a pleasing apperance, but I wasn’t entirely sure about what you think about me. Or better, compliments from the woman you love are always welcome.”.  
The door swung open and there she was “You can’t be serious!”. Her face red like a blossomed embrium, eyes widened, eyebrows raised. Demetra started, realizing how close they were and Cullen took advantage of it, putting softly his hands on her shoulders with a smile “Here you are!”.  
“I can’t believe you doubted about what I think of your... look.” she huffed, leaning herself against his breastplate, unable to look her Commander into the eyes.  
“I suspected you liked me,” Cullen said, his voice full of humor “but you, lady Trevelyan, have this power to change me, a grown man, in a self – consciuos, bubbling young boy.”  
“Andraste’s sake, I don’t know if it’s adorable or awful that you think I’ve this type of power.” she whispered, nuzzling tenderly his neck with her nose. Cullen smiled down at her, his chin on her head “Do you feel better?”.  
“I’m still horribily embarassed” she admited, with a faint laugh “but I think I can survive.”  
“And about your day? What can I do to help you?” he asked gently, stroking her back.  
“I suppose the wisest thing is moving on, right? And I’ll try to forget that Orlesian dorks. At least I will have a wonderful dress. ”  
“Good girl.” Cullen kissed her temple, soft lips against her messy hair and she sighed happily.  
Supported by her reaction and relaxed body against his, Cullen continued to kiss her. First, her soft cheek and he smiled when the young woman giggled, feeling his rough stubble against her smooth, creamy skin.  
Cullen’s lips slowly went down along her jaw, leaving a trail of kisses. He teased her, kissing slightly the corners of her lips, her breath hot on his skin.  
“Cullen…” she cried frustrated, biting her lower lip. He smiled against her cheek “Yes?”  
“I’d like… I’d like to kiss me. Now!”  
“I’m already kissing you, my beautiful Demetra.” the man replied, kissing her chin.  
“You know what I mean, Commander! Kiss me properly!” she groaned, turning her head, searching blindly his splendidly sinful lips, her need stronger than her shyness.  
“As you wish, my Inquisitor.” Cullen whispered, his voice low with desire and yet still sweet like honey. Demetra didn’t know how Cullen did it with his voice and, to be perfectly honest, she didn’t care. Not when he was holding her like that, purring sweet, fervent words only for her.  
Cullen pulled her more close, one hand tangled in her hair, the other splayed against her back. She shivered when their lips met firmly. It seemed their last kiss was so long ago, even if he kissed her in a dark corner of the courtyard a few minutes before she left for Val Royeaux, that morning. And it was amazing, as always, but too fast. The Inquisitor preferred a lot better when they could stay in each other’s arms as they liked.  
His tongue pressed softly against her lips, asling, waiting for her, and all her thoughts vanished.  
It was only Cullen all around Demetra, everywhere, fulling her senses and her mind with sparkling spirals of desire and love.  
The man’s mouth on her was soft, patient. She opened her lips and groaned when their tongues curled together. It was an heated, forceful, delicious dance of lips, tongues and teeth. The woman loved so much his scent, a mix of polish leather, wood, soap and she couldn’t resist nipping and sucking gently his lower lip, breathing his same air.  
“Demetra.” he growled deep, a sound that emboldened her to continue, trying something more bold than usual. She wanted showing him how much she loved him, despite her typical shyness in matters of the heart. Gripping his incredibly soft hair, she gave him open mouthed kisses along is jaw, his chin, down the neck, until she found the spot in his neck that she knew drove him crazy. He groaned loudly, while her tongue tasted slowly his skin there. Their bodies were delightfully tense, his arms around her waist powerful, her fingers strong through his messy hair. Demetra stopped and tilted her head back to look at him with dazed eyes. Cullen cupped her face with one hand and kissed her hungrily again, and again, and again.  
His hand tilted back her head and now was Cullen’s turn to nipple and lick her soft throat and kiss the spot where her neck met her shoulder.  
Demetra didn’t know how much time had passed, but Cullen slowly stopped “Maker’s breath, you are amazing, Demetra. But I fear we have to go, now.”.  
“Where?” she asked breathlessly, looking hungrily at his lips. He growled “Don’t look at me like this, sweetheart, or I could change my mind.”  
“Really?” she warbled delighted. Cullen laughed “You’ll be the death of me! Come on Inquisitor, duty first. I just came up here for telling you that Leliana is waiting for us in the War Room. Her scouts have discovered something interesting about the Red Lyrium in the Hinterlands.  
She smiled “It’s not my fault. You have a bad influence on me, Commander! Fine then, let’s go.”  
“Just one thing, Demetra.” he rubbed his neck “The dress uniform for the Ball…”  
“Yes?”  
“Please tell me that mine doesn’t have feathers, a big Orlesian hat or a glittering mask!”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it and... try to guess? Kudos are very much appreciate, comments even more.  
> Thank you so much for reading this!


End file.
